Yura of the Hair
by Racharuchan
Summary: Intended for mature audiences only. Takes place during the episode name used in the title. Non consensual encounter of the bondage kind. Hey, she controls hair, what were you expecting? One shot ends before the episode picks back up just fyi.


"There's too many! You need to help!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide at the amount of hair moving around them.

"Me? I thought that's why you were here. You're really not good for much are ya'?" Inuyasha griped.

"Left, left! Behind!" She exclaimed as he dodged the hair that he couldn't see himself.

"Gimme a break!"

Sliding down a hillside to try and keep himself and Kagome away from the hair he felt something snake around his wrist. Before he could react the hair tightened and pulled him off the ground, dumping Kagome unceremoniously onto the rocky hillside.

Hair wrapped itself around his other wrist, and grabbed hold of his ankles, leaving him hanging and vulnerable in front of a giant ball of hair - the first he'd been able to see since they started their adventure.

"A giant… hair ball?" Kagome muttered, and then her eyes widened in the realization. "Yura's hiding place!"

A young woman, human in appearance, leapt from the hair ball and landed nimbly on some woven hair. She hardly wore anything, and her cropped hair was held back by a band. She regarded the captured fly in her web and smiled.

"Oh my, look at the cute doggie," she purred as he struggled in the grasp of her hair. "You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair, how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's saying half-demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated Shrine Maiden."

"Me? With that half-wit human down there? Nothing doing!"

"Oh? You're both half-wits to me. Just look what you've done to the poor jewel. Once you two here have been wrapped up, I'll go an find the rest for myself."

"You take care of me? When this is over your going to wish you'd never met me or ever heard my name!" Inuyasha promised her, ripping himself free of most of the hair, using what was left to swing toward Yura and attack her. Yura however, easily dodged his attack, sending another wave of the resilient hair after him.

"Not more of the same," the hanyou grumbled as the mass of hair slammed into him, holding him more securely than before. "No.. not this again."

"Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it that well, look at the split ends," Yura lamented, positioning herself behind him and running her fingers through his long silver hair.

"Get offa me!" Inuyasha growled, trying to take a swing at her. With the hair holding him however, he couldn't move quickly enough and she once against easily dodged his attack.

She fell away from him, using the hair in the area to halt her descent and pulling it to its limits. Spring boarding off the hair she flew back up to Inuyasha, and slashed his chest with her short sword.

Inuyasha screamed, more in surprise than true pain, as the blood seeped into his shirt. Yura licked the blood from her sword and stared at him with an odd sense of hunger in her eyes.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces," she promised.

Leaping at him, she cut her assault short as an arrow from Kagome sliced through the air. Landing safely on more hair she looked over to see the source of the arrow, and noticed Kagome already had another one notched.

"Get him down right now," the young girl demanded. "Next time I won't miss, I promise."

"Oh, I think she wants you back Inuyasha. What a sweet widdle doggie you must be," Yura teased.

"I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself!" Inuyasha berated Kagome.

"Of course, he hair's not so pretty as yours Inuyasha, but then again," Yura shrugged. "Waste not, want not."

"Not so pretty as his huh? What would you know about it anyway? You live in a world where they don't even have shampoo!" Kagome replied, releasing another arrow. "Oops!"

The arrow, intended to hit Yura, was headed straight for Inuyasha. The Hanyou dodged as well as he could, ducking as the arrow flew just barely over his head.

"Will you watch where you're aiming that thing please!" He growled.

Her arrow found its mark in the giant hair ball, sending a purifying light through it and allowed the innumerable skulls to start spilling out from the demon's lair.

"Oh no! What have you done?" Yura cried

"Those guys we saw from the village…" Inuyasha felt his stomach knot, already they were nothing but hair and skulls.

"I'll be putting you in here too, once I separate that pretty hair from your head. It's wasted on you anyway. But one thing first, that woman over there has to die!" Yura exclaimed, sending fiery strands of hair at Kagome and engulfing the young human girl in bright red flames.

Coughing, Kagome collapsed to her knees, pulling the fire rat kimono that Inuyasha had let her borrow down over her own form, even as she begged someone to help her.

"There… hot enough for you? You'll feel the heat right down to your bones. Awww, that's for emptying out my lair. Pity they'll be nothing left but ash."

Inuyasha growled, struggling in the hair that bound him, wanting desperately to get his claw on Yura and tear her limb from limb. The ninja-clad woman came near him, twirling his fingers through his hair, looking at him with those same hungry eyes.

"Pets ought never be allowed to outlive their masters," she stated, and then leaned forward, nipping at the bottom of his ear as she pressed her hand against his wound. "But I promise I'll make you feel good before you die, Inuyasha."

"D-don't you dare…" Inuyasha growled, moving his head away from Yura's touch, and trying to break free of his bindings.

"Don't worry puppy," she replied happily, as the hair forced his hands behind his back and another band of hair pushed his hips out, leaving him bent over backward in mid-air. More hair wrapped around his own, pulling his head back so he could no longer see what was going on above him. "I'll make you feel really good."

Inuyasha's face went red and his body tensed as he felt her fingers fumbling with the tie to his pants. He struggled, bucking his hips and kicking his legs with all the strength he could muster. He froze when he felt the cold steel of her blade press against his lower abdomen.

"Stop struggling," Yura snapped. "Or I'll cut off something more precious than your hair."

The hanyou paled, and let himself sag into his bindings. He wanted to get free, not forever lose his ability to breed. His opportunity would come, he was sure, but… He gulped. He'd never had someone touch him like this, he couldn't fight against it as well as he'd like.

He felt his stomach knot as his kimono fell open around his loins. Soft hands moved skillfully along his flesh. His body tensed again, but it was from the sensation that tore through him. Yura was evil, a demon, and not one that could be reasoned with my any length. How could she have knowledge of things so tender?

Her fingers began teasing the most sensitive flesh on his body. He willed himself to stay unresponsive, begged his own body to fight against the pleasure she was trying to lavish on him. It wasn't a battle he was winning.

"No wonder she wanted you back doggy," Yura purred. "You're quite well endowed, especially for a half demon."

Inuyasha grit his teeth, trying to free his hands. "I'll… make you pay for this… wench."

"Oh? You seem to be enjoying yourself puppy," she pointed out, wrapping her fingers around his stiff flesh. She leaned over him enough he could see her even despite his position. "You can pretend it's that Shrine Maiden if it'll make you feel better."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled. "Ah!" he exclaimed, nearly biting his tongue off to stop the cry of surprise as her warm mouth wrapped around him. He could feel her tongue pressing against him, her lips massaging his flesh, and her fingers teasing the sensitive parts of him that her mouth couldn't reach.

His body shivered, he was embarrassed, ashamed of himself for falling to her ministrations so easily. He could feel an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It swirled and spread, going down his thighs, and up into his chest. His body was shaking, his heart was racing and he was panting trying to catch his breath.

It felt good. That was part of why he couldn't ignore it. Pain was easy to cast aside, it only got in the way, it -hurt-, it served no other purpose than to let him know when things were desperate. This was different. He wished it was someone else giving him this pleasure, and not a soulless demon that had been threatening to kill him.

His toes curled as an orgasm tore through his body. He hadn't felt anything like it before, always too preoccupied with survival to concern himself with matter of the flesh. He grunted, trying to silence his pleasure as much as he worked to silence feelings of pain.

Yura's hair released his, and let his arms back out to either side of him. He was still suspended in air, still held fast by her hair, but now he was spread eagle and able to see what was going on.

"Bad doggy," Yura scolded, wiping slick white fluid from her mouth. "You didn't ask permission."

She laid herself on top of his body. "Now I have become cross."

Hair snaked around the base of his shaft, gripping him tightly. Inuyasha grimaced against the pain.

"You'll just have to be punished."

Yura straddled him hooking her ankles against his legs to keep her feet from dangling. She eased herself onto him, blush running into her own face as his stiff flesh slid inside the warmth of her body. Inuyasha felt like he was going to puke as her hips shifted against his body, the warm wetness of her sex grinding against his own.

The sensation in his stomach began to well up again. Or maybe it never left, he wasn't sure and at this moment didn't care. As time crawled by however, he realized that there was no release for him. His heart was pounding, and he could feel her squeezing him, moving, moaning. The vibrations of her pleasure were rumbling in his loins. It started to become painful, the inability for him to release as he had earlier.

He felt Yura's flesh tighten around him, and as she cried out he realized she'd gotten her release from him. But still all he had was a throbbing in his thighs.

That pain was replaced by another, as Yura's sword sliced into his shoulder blade. The blade twisted, and the hair obeyed, turning him face down and slamming him into the ground. It knocked the air from him, and left him dazed, but still alive.

She'd made a fatal mistake. Pain, pain he could handle. Pain he could work with. He was going to take this demon down, and with Kagome's help - despite the earlier events he could smell her scent - unburned and moving slowly along the ruins of Yura's hideout.

Inwardly he grinned. He was going to pay her back as promised.

**_~ Fin._**


End file.
